To Reminisce On Stray Thoughts
by Colemia Katagari Paradis
Summary: Kaiba was Seto... once. Sadly, he only shows this side of himself to his little brother. That changed since in the orphanage. She was desparate to leave him there, but he was too stubborn to let go of his pride. Well... now they knew better, not that it made much of a difference.- (Should I continue with this?)
1. Chapter 1

He was less than pleased. A meagre errand turned to backfire at him for the sole reason of being caught unaware on the business market.

After Dria completed her full work out and rid herself of all frustrations on to his entirely willing self, she proceeded to annoy him with a heads-up for a surprise that was scheduled for when he was due in school. That wouldn't have been much of a problem if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't there to hack into his current problem.

Both of them kept Kaiba Corp running after their hostile take-over was in motion, two year after which they were an even bigger business when they turned Gozaboro's main venture into one of the top gaming industries in the world. And to think… It all started at the orphanage as a simple hobby.

 **~Flashback~**

 _The orphanage was rowdier than usual; it seemed livelier than he would've expected from it. The children were excited. He could tell judging by their fast-paced whispers and exaggerated body language. For safety reasons, he kept Mokuba glued to his side at all times of the day; he didn't know what to make of this predicament._

 _All of a sudden the hushed voices were raised slightly as a man and his daughter were greeted warmly into the reception. The camera men followed them, enthused about what he supposed was their reason for coming to place like this. They looked so wealthy it was almost fake. As if knowing she was being watched the girl turned slightly and looked straight at him, her demeanour was curious and tugged on the man's coat and pointed in his direction, which she didn't really need to do since he merely brushed her off. When her back was turned to him she rolled her eyes and walked swiftly yet gracefully towards his brother and himself._

 _She stood in front of him and offered him a small smile, he would've lied if he said that she wasn't beautiful, especially if she smiled like that. His cheeks turned a rosy colour, noticing all the attention, they were receiving a lot of stares._

 _"Hello." she greeted softly before slightly bowing._

 _Seto was lost in thought by the wonderment that was her voice until he felt a sharp nudge to his side. It was Mokuba, encouraging him to respond to her greeting._

 _He returned her gesture in kind and held out a hand to gracefully receive hers. He kissed it gently and stood straight._

 _"My name is Seto and this is Mokuba."_

 _By now his little brother had stepped out from his hiding place deeming her trustworthy that she wasn't going to hurt him._

 _"I am Drianna Kaiba, it's nice to meet you." she smiled then spotted the locket hanging around each of their necks. "Do you two like duel monsters?"_

 _"Well I'm not very good." Mokuba spoke up for the first time, "but Seto is the best in the orphanage." He said and puffed out his chest proudly._

 _"I'm sure he is." She told him then returned her attention back to Seto when he spoke._

 _"Forgive me for asking but… what are you doing here?"_

 _Her expression to that of boredom, one may think of her as snobbish if it were not for the polite way in which she spoke._

 _"My father has taken up the social responsibility of donating money to this place, I would be ecstatic about that if he wasn't doing it for all the wrong reasons."_

 _Seto was starting to feel a little wary of her, even if she didn't seem to care about the money the orphanage is in dire need of it. With the type of money she spend on a single meal would be enough to feed five of them for a week._

 _"I know what you must be thinking. And I'm happy for the major upgrades that will change your conditions, but from my point of view my father doesn't even enjoy being here, the only reason he's is because there are rumours of him doing illegal dealings with… oh I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about this."_

 _"Drianna!" her father called "Are you done fooling around yet?! I have somewhere to be by the next hour."_

 _She seemed to flinch as he began walking towards her. Seto would've lied again if he said that this man was making him nervous. Especially since he was loomed over and critically examined. His little brother trembled and had his pants tightly clenched in his fists, restricting him of any room to step back._

 _"And who do we have here? Hmm?" the tyrant asked after a puff of smoke from his cigarette._

 _"Father, this is Seto and his little brother Mokuba."_

 _When she introduced Gozaburo to the two brother that day. Something otld her that she had made a grave mistake._

 _The process was unravelling right in front of her eyes, though she felt as if nothing was in her power to stop the oncoming catastrophe that was about to ensue. Seto had challenged her father. Blackmailed him. Nearly humiliated him on live television. With horror hidden deep within the depts of her eyes she watched as Seto called out a checkmate. On the outside her father had seemingly taken the defeat in stride, until Seto had reminded him that as part of the deal he had to adopt Mokuba and himself. There was so many things so wanted to do to the idiot in that moment, she couldn't believe what he had subjected himself to. On one hand she understood that he was a poor orphaned boy that was only looking out for his brother, what she couldn't possibly fathom was why he would risk his freedom for what he thought was a better life._

 _"Don't worry." he assured her when they entered their limo. "We won't bother you much. I just want us to have a safe and better life. The orphanage was horrible to us, and I would never want to get separated from Mokuba. He's all I have left from our parents." He then made sure Mokuba was buckled up a tightly strapped in._

 _She nearly died inside. Although she was young she could see he was such a sweet boy. And yet… he had no idea that he had just sold himself to a monster._

 _Form that day forward she regretted ever meeting Seto and his little brother. She carried this guilt in secrecy, but vowed to never allow anything to happen to them. They were Kaiba's now, they were family. Hopefully they wouldn't be subjected to live out her hellish existence so soon._

 _Seto felt disheartened by her silence and pulled something form his small back pack. It was the blue eyes dragon card. She didn't know much about Pegasus' game but she knew that was an extremely rare and valuable possession. He pushed it into her hands in attempt to make amends. It would do him nothing if he couldn't get along with the only Kaiba who seemed tolerant of them, but she caught him around the wrist when she was certain her father wasn't watching their movements. Gozaboro seemed, if only for a moment, drowning in his public humiliation from earlier today._

 _She looked straight into his eyes and watched his face turn confused, then he tensed as though he was expecting her to do something horrible. Mokuba, sitting to his left, seemed as if he was thinking the same thing, and tucked himself more into his brothers' back. Her expression softened and gently she plucked the card out of his hand only to give it back in the palm of her hand. She had a feeling that she should enjoy gaining this many reactions out him. Something told her that this side of him was probably going to be locked away some time into the future._

 _He looked frustrated now but he showed more shock than anything else. She gave him a small, sad smile._

 _She leaned in closer to ensure that her words were only heard by their ears only. "You're going to need that if you want to keep Mokuba safe. It's probably going to be your only salvation during your stay at the mansion. Besides, I'm sure that Blue eyes hold more value to you than it will to me."_

 _"But-"_

 _She cut him off. "Fine." she stated, a bit annoyed at this conversation. "How about you hold onto the card, you will keep it as your own, but you must promise that all of your victories will be dedicated to me."_

 _He thought about it for a moment, looking truly relived that he wouldn't have to part with his favourite card. "Thank you." He said nodded and smiled at her._

 _She couldn't find it in herself to return it and glanced out the window during the rest of the ride home._

 **~End of Flashback~**

 _He was so foolish!_ He thought, lightly berating himself.

Thinking about that memory never ceased to make him flinch. Looking back he could see her anguish, the subtle warnings she made. He truly understood why she was so cold towards him in the limo. Which was precisely the reason he felt so protective of her. Her time of protecting them from the worst of Gozaboros' punishments were over. It was his turn, to repent for his mistake. He never parted from her after the beatings, they always stayed together so that he could tend to their wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in deep thought when he heard her approach. Her heels were clicking against the cold tiles of the Kaiba Corp building. He never waited for her to knock, simply because she never did, she only made him aware of her arrival and departure.

Not that he'd expect anything less.

By her footsteps he could tell what news to expect, because she knew more than anyone else how much he hated to be caught off his guard. At the moments she was walking at a fast pace. He frowned when she swiped her card with more force than necessary. She walked in with a fluid grace and a cool demeanour, but that was just façade (something that he could easily see through), he could see that her eyes held unsheathed anger and a hint of panic.

Without a word, he watched from his position on the couch as she inserted a micro drive into the tower on his desk. When she was done she stared blankly at the screen, fists clenched.

"Maximillion Pegasus James Crawford is in the process of undertaking Kaiba Corp," she spoke shortly. "…but of course, you knew that."

"I did." When he rose from his seat and placed his champagne glass on his desk he narrowed his eyes at her. "So why do you look so nervous? You know that it's idiocy to even attempt such a thing."

By now she lost her control, her face was a picture of blazing fury. "He has Mokuba."

He stiffened and followed her gaze to the quantum screen. Seto Kaiba saw his little brother bound in ropes and knocked unconscious. Mocking him was a toon rabbit, hopping across the screen.

"Where were his body guards during all this?" he asked, his voice was filled with shards of ice. It affected every person who had the distinct pleasure of meeting him, with her as an exception as she remained unfazed. She was too focused on refraining from breaking anything and sitting still.

"In charge of kidnapping him," She spat. "they confronted me about the information, an hour ago. They're currently in a holding cell at Domino station, awaiting their punishment as you see fit."

Seto grabbed his glass and flung it against the nearest wall.

"...Where. _Is_. He?"

She calmed herself and took the professional appearance as before. Slipping a hand inside the folder she carried, she revealed a thin card that he recognised as the invitation he had received a few days ago. Before it ended up in the trash, of course.

"He's in Duellist Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

"Prepare the jet." He ground out.

"The blue eyes white jet is clear and on standby." She reported, keeping pace with him, while sorting through her PDA. She picked up a silver briefcase from the desk as they walked into the elevator and ascended towards the launch pad.

No one bothered to greet their employer as he passed, it was much for the fear of being a target to his hidden rage, which was now betraying his usual blank expression was a dangerous spark in his eye.  
Kaiba almost couldn't believe the audacity Pegasus had to manipulate his very obvious weakness. Almost. He always knew the old fool was crazy; it wasn't until now that his sanity had finally snapped. And now Mokuba had to bear the brunt of it.  
They reached the jet. When Seto was seated she handed him his briefcase, which occupied the seat across from his.

"I'm expecting you at exactly twenty four hours from now. If you're not back I'm sending out search and rescue."

"I can take care of myself Drianna." He grunted

"You're going into Duellist Kingdom blind, Seto."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before she turned to stand in front of him.

"The IT department couldn't get satellite feed on the island. The cameras are encrypted with a code that not even I could hack let alone identify."

"Then I suppose you're coming with me."

Her eyes widened. "NO! no-no-no-no… The only reason I applied for this position wasn't just to sit around and look at you all day. If you remember, I specifically wrote that on my application. I'm also of better use behind a desk and-"

Making as if he were to tie his shoe he bent down, wrapped his arms around her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Seto! Put me down immediately! Right this instant! Kaiba!" he sharply shrugged his shoulder as they entered the plane to discourage her squirming. Seto rolled his eyes practically feeling her pout. She was so serious in the office she barricaded herself in twenty four hours a day, and never let anyone see her like this… not including him because half of that time she had to contact him somehow- to arrange his appointments… and Mokuba because he wouldn't trust just anyone with his brother's care. Drianna Kaiba had to be the busiest woman on the planet. Although, why she couldn't hire employees of her own, he had little to no idea. After the death of her father, it was as if she couldn't possibly dwell on the thought of his absence.

Maybe she was taking advantage of proving to the dead fool that she wasn't only good for selling off when he was in debt. He shivered, he was immensely content with the fact that they took control when they did. Otherwise, she would have been lost to them after being sold to the highest bidder.

He cleared his head of those thoughts, now was not the time to bury himself in domestic issues. Should everything go as planned in Duelist kingdom he'd possibly be labelled: a dead man. But if all goes horribly wrong… well, he'll cross that bridge when he got to it.

He walked to his seat and settled her on his lap. She was still pouting.

"Activating thrusters." The pilot announced.

By now, Dria was scared out of her mind with worry for the well-being of the company. "Charles!" she called to the pilot. "Call the station! Let them know Demetri is in charge!"

And with that they took off.

On the plane she set herself the task of continuing the production of the company that was in progress, if not progressing in the way that some would think.

She sighed and rested her head back on the seat, being careful to not look out the window, her fear of heights being pushed temporarily from her mind.

"I can't believe that after years of hard work and service KC's investors would turn their backs on the first sign of Industrial Illusions." she spoke typing on her laptop. "They're disregarding the added bonuses and assurances Demetri's putting on the table. I swear once this is over I'm shopping for better investors in the USA."

He chuckled darkly from his position opposite her seat. "Dumb and incompetent, just as they should be." After some thought he commented. "We have to relocate our base operations for that to work. They'll want to keep an eye on their investments, at the very least. Production profits will go down because our suppliers are here in Japan…."

She internally rolled her eyes. "And of course it won't work. Who knows how many Pegasus-like businessman would grab for these deals. It does include the land of opportunity after all."

"Hmm." he grunted. Obviously he never wanted Pegasus' name to be mentioned this soon.

From there the tense silence seemed to dominate the atmosphere, making her more uncomfortable with each passing miniscule of a second.

"Do you think Mokuba will be alright?" she finally whispered, sounding more worried than Kaiba had ever heard her to be.

"He's a Kaiba." He stated as if that fat alone explained everything.

"But he's more than that, he's your sweet, innocent little brother."

After a moment he gave her a bitter smile. "That's the part I'm worried about."

She tore away from his gaze and looked back at the company's statistics. When she thought he wasn't looking, her fists clenched tight with anger at their situation, knowing there was a stable possibility that Mokuba wouldn't make it out of that 'kingdom' alive. Pegasus was worldly renown for his cruelty in the business industry.

In his seat, Seto observed his long-time, right-hand partner, and the closest thing he had to a true friend in a period as forever. There was nothing he could do for her, knowing she was hurting as much as he was if not more. He glanced out the window again, wanting to prepare himself. To put his mind at peace, even for a short while, he drank a sip of champagne from his flute.

But no matter what he resorted to, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that overcame in as soon as he took the first sight of his enemy's domain.

 _Looks like this flight won't be so long after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Flying was never a hassle for Charlse Wayland.

He was not called Kaiba Corp's best if his training was not up to Kaiba's usually required calibre. So landing a plane practically on the doorstep to the castle would not be a problem as long as his boss didn't object to it. Which he did not. All in all, and as unhappy he was about the rumoured kidnapping, Charlse was mighty pleased with himself.

A feeling, aforementioned right-hand, Miss Kaiba, shared in entirely, finally obtaining access to the security feed on the island. Seeing his accomplishment through his eyes, she sent an amused grin directed his way and said. "That'll do Charlse. That'll do."

He replied with a rather sheepish grin.

"Your boss and I decided that it would be best if our transport not be at the risk of one of Pegasus' little 'accidents' we'll call for you when we need to return to Domino."

He nodded respectfully. "This sounds serious, Miss, do you think we should get Roland involved?"

She would have preferred the head of security accompany them on their wayward-rescue-mission of sorts... but even without Seto's input she knew that this only involved them personally. Pegasus picked the wrong family to mess with in the sake of "good business". And as usual her thoughts had taken a rather depressing turn.

"That will be all Charlse." she said dismissively, getting out of the jet.

Kaiba only stared at the over-glorified prison that held his brother captive, briefcase in hand, not willing to distract himself. Something Drianna was fond of doing when she was over stressed.

 _He won't keep you here, Mokuba_ he thought darkly. _You'll be coming home with us if it's last thing I do._ And this, he swore on the existence of Duel Monsters.

His inner battlefield paused in its' analysis as soon as he registered Yugi Moto entering his line of vision, the mutt and the other two happy cheerleaders following dutifully behind. They only stopped short when the sounds of the departing jet behind him caught their attention.

Not wanting to come out to see this band of misfits he tried to escape their notice… that is, until he heard Wheeler practically shouting out his name.

"Yo! Kaiba!"

He internally scowled. _I seriously don't have time for this nonsense_.


End file.
